


And my heart went bang (to the floor, right at your door)

by kameo_chan



Category: Free!
Genre: Also their kick-ass little sisters, F/M, First Kiss, Gay swimmers and their hang-ups, Het, SeiGou at its emotionally constipated and utterly ridiculous finest, and then there's this Mikoshiba asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kameo_chan/pseuds/kameo_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Her hair, like everything else about her, is absolutely gorgeous; it flows across the pads of his index finger and thumb like a vivid river of the smoothest silk.</i> </p><p>Mikoshiba Seijuurou and the Perilous Pitfalls of Teenage Romance and the Fairer Sex: An Epic Saga of (Dorky) Epicness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And my heart went bang (to the floor, right at your door)

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble contribution for the SeiGou ship. ***whispers conspiratorially*** “ _All aboard, mothercluckers._ ”

By the time Seijuuro finally manages to scrape together the nerve to ask Gou out on a date, he’s nearly finished with his senior high school year and well on his way to applying to a good university with a swimming scholarship to his name. All things considered, it goes better than expected. 

“All right,” Gou says, before she flicks a finger at his nose (she has to stand on the very tips of her toes to reach, and Seijuurou feels like melting into a puddle of overloaded goo.) “But for the last time, it’s Kou! K-O-U. Gou’s not cute at all!” She whispers the last part, her pert little bow mouth puffed up in a pout that makes Seijuurou want to lean over and wrap his gangly arms around her and never let go. 

“Of course, Gou – I mean Kou-chan!” he agrees hastily, and that is that. 

The first few days after are rather uneventful, with the exception of Rin’s in-depth cross-examination and the deep, universal disapproval inherent of a big brother forced into admitting that his sister is a grown woman capable of making her own decisions, and all of the Iwatobi Swim Team alternating between heart-felt congratulations and friendly warnings that if he so much as looked like he might break her heart, they would break his legs – all three of them. The last, perhaps unsurprisingly, comes from Nagisa-kun. 

And now, now he’s finally been allowed to invite her over to his house – and for the first time in his life, Seijuurou is at a complete loss for what to do. 

“It’s so neat!” Gou exclaims when he invites her into his room, and despite her proviso, he still thinks of her as Gou-chan; can’t help it and probably he’ll _always_ think of her as Gou-chan.

“Thank you,” he replies and closes the door behind her hesitantly. “My father served with the Defence Force a few years back, so I grew up with really strict house rules.” For some reason, this makes Gou laugh – a high, clear sound that makes the bottom of his stomach drop away in a breathless rush. 

“I never would’ve imagined it,” she confesses, and sits down primly on his bed, smoothing out the skirt of her sundress. 

“It’s the hair, isn’t it?” Seijuurou asks, reaching out to tug at his unruly mop and Gou laughs again. 

“Come sit with me,” she says, patting the open space beside her, and Seijuurou’s never been more anxious or afraid to go near his own bed than he is right at this moment, with Gou perched there like he’s dreamed of ever since the first time he met her. In the end though, he goes. 

“I really like you, Mikoshiba-kun,” Gou whispers when he sits down. Her hand reaches over the covers for his, and finds it to lace their fingers together. “I’m glad you asked me out. I just wish you would’ve done it sooner.”

“Would you have said yes?” he asks, and Gou blushes, pink to the tips of her ears. 

“I honestly don’t know, but probably.” It’s not much of an answer, and coming from anyone else, Seijuurou would have viewed it as noncommittal at best. But from Gou it’s like a precious secret laid bare and he feels as though he can’t get enough air into his lungs. 

For a moment there is a strange, hesitant quiet blanketing the room. It’s the kind of quiet where even a single breath might make or break a man, he thinks. And then Gou moves closer, puts an arm around his shoulder and drags him down onto the comforter with her. 

They land with a soft _thwump!_ sound. Gou giggles and Seijuurou lets out a startled laugh; his room is humid and hazy with late afternoon heat and they fit together like mismatched puzzle pieces. “There, that’s better,” she whispers, turning her face into his shoulder. 

From this angle, the highlights of Gou’s hair catch and sparkle in the slanting rays of dappled sunlight that filter through his bedroom window. He lifts a stray lock between nervous, fumbling fingers and caresses it gently. Her hair, like everything else about her, is absolutely gorgeous; it flows across the pads of his index finger and thumb like a vivid river of the smoothest silk. 

“Gou,” he gulps out, and she doesn’t reprimand him like she usually would. Instead, she looks up at him and her eyes are bright with a soft, sure kind of intent that makes his heart waver and thump frantically against the confines of his chest. She’s so beautiful, he feels dizzy with the awareness of it. And by comparison, what must he look like? With his flaming red hair like someone set his head on fire and his never-ending height which always makes him look like a fold-up chair being set up? 

“How are you so handsome for such a dorky guy?” she asks instead, reaching out one of those small, delicate-looking hands of hers to cup his cheek. Her fingers alight gently on his skin, and when they trail down to explore his throat and the beginnings of his collarbones, they leave a trail of sense-memory ghosts in their wake, soft and warm. 

“I’m not –” he begins, but his tongue knots itself in precarious twists and falls silent when Gou leans closer and presses her lips to his. It’s a whisper of skin on skin, nothing more than the feathery genesis of a barely-there touch, but Seijuurou can feel his face catch heat like a fireworks festival. When Gou pulls away, her eyes are closed and there’s a dream-like, contented set to her features. 

“Was it good?” he asks nervously, and why why why does he always feel so ungainly around her? 

“Yes, it was,” Gou answers fondly and presses a finger to her lips, drawn into an adorable moue of genuine happiness. “It was good, for a first kiss anyway.” There’s a hint of tease in her voice, but the statement is genuine. 

And at that, Seijuurou feels something loosen in his chest, something he hadn’t even been aware had been stifling him. He gives her the brightest smile he can manage, the one he keeps thinking of as _Gou-chan’s smile_ , and shifts so he can prop himself up on one elbow. “I’m happy, really happy,” he tells her. “Should we try again?” 

Gou smiles at him, leans in again and murmurs, “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Best read while listening to either Rodriguez' _I Wonder_ or Sixpence None the Richer's _There She Goes_.
> 
>  **Edit:** In case anyone's wondering, uh, yes... I kind of messed up with the Gou-chan thing. I know he canonically calls her "-kun", but for the sake of the fic, let's assume Sei finally got a small bit of clue.


End file.
